


What Is Warmth?

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro had long forgotten what warmth was. Then he met Peter.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	What Is Warmth?

'So this is what warmth feels like,' Aro thought to himself, lying on his back under the expensive duvet on Peter's bed with said hunter asleep on his chest. His skin was warm and smooth against Aro's own cold, pale skin. His soft hair brushed against Aro's chin, and his breath tickled the vampire's skin. Aro could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, could sense the contentment rolling off him in waves. He smiled and stroked a hand through Peter's hair.

Aro couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt warm, unless it was after he'd had some blood. Other than that he was always cold, his skin feeling like he'd been standing in the snow. It was something he grew used to. He saw warmth as a vice, or a luxury. Then he met Peter, who was always warm. His touch to Aro's cool skin was like a sunray shining on a frozen lake, melting the cold away. The first time they'd made love was like stepping into the sunlight without being burned. 

Aro's thoughts were disrupted by Peter moving in his sleep, snuggling impossibly closer, muttering something under his breath. A faint grin was on his lips, like he was having a pleasant dream. Aro brushed a hand through the hunter's hair again, marveling at how soft it was. He kissed Peter's forehead. He held Peter like this every night, especially after they made love, or 'fucked' as Peter would often put it. The hunter would eventually move away, and Aro would place the stuffed bat in his arms, but still stay in bed, reading, or just watching the hunter sleep, how peaceful he looked. 

"You're thinking too loud," a sleep-laden voice grunted. 

Aro jumped slightly as Peter shifted against his chest, opening brown eyes heavy with fatigue. 

"I'm sorry, my love," Aro said, stroking his face. "I didn't mean to disturb you." 

Peter yawned and rested his chin on Aro's sternum, looking him in the eye. "What were you thinking about?" 

"You," Aro said fondly. "How warm you are. It had been so long since I'd felt warmth until I met you." 

Peter chuckled. "Interesting. You love me for my warmth." 

Aro kissed the hunter on the lips, cupping his cheek. Peter made a pleased sound and laid his head back on the vampire's chest. He didn't seem to mind Aro's skin and how cold it often was. 

"I love you for so much more than your warmth," Aro said, combing his fingers through Peter's hair. "I love your eyes, how deep and soulful they are. Your hair and how soft it is. Your swagger that hides a gentle soul." 

Peter had drifted off to sleep again, but with a smile on his lips. Aro grinned, kissing the hunter's head and going back into his memories, relishing the warm weight of Peter Vincent cuddled on top of him.


End file.
